1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a waste enclosure device and more specifically to adapting electrically-powered waste enclosure device for waste collection functions and sensing operations.
2. Introduction
The collection of waste materials is an important function of every community.
For example, proper collection of waste materials protects the environment, helps maintain the appearance of the community, and even helps minimize health risks from pollution. To this end, waste enclosures are ubiquitous devices in every community, with many devices strategically placed throughout numerous areas in the community to ensure that people have convenient access to a waste enclosure where they can dispose their trash, to prevent or minimize litter.
Part of a waste collection program also includes maintaining proper function and use of the waste enclosures. This can include ensuring that waste enclosures are emptied as they become full. Not surprisingly, as people use a particular waste enclosure with more frequency, the waste enclosure becomes full more quickly. Maintaining the use of the waste enclosure is accomplished by discarding contents once the waste enclosure is full. More trips to the location to discard the contents increases the cost of maintaining the use of waste enclosures. Yet if left full for a significant period of time, people are unable to use the waste enclosure to discard their trash until the waste enclosure is once again emptied, and as a result the benefits of the waste enclosure are greatly diminished. And as the number of waste enclosures in a community increase, it becomes more difficult to maintain each waste enclosure operational and empty the contents of each waste enclosure promptly as it becomes full.
To this end, it is advantageous to implement efficient operations for emptying the contents of full waste enclosures throughout the community. In addition, it is advantageous to implement technology features on waste enclosures to accurately and efficiently monitor and detect the fullness state of waste enclosures. Such technologies can complement sound operations for emptying contents to maximize results. Accordingly, there is a need for accurate and efficient waste enclosure technologies for monitoring and detecting contents and fullness state of waste enclosures.